A Fun Night Off
by Dimentia123
Summary: Request from Luigisgirlfriend: Dimentio accidentally walks in on Mr. L while he's taking a bath, and things... progress. Rated M for a reason! WARNING: FLUFFY ENDING, YAOI, BOYXBOY! Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! R&R!


"Hmm..." L sighed as he sunk into the bubbly bathwater. The stiffness of his muscles melted away as he turned on the jets of Castle Bleck's jacuzzi, making L groan as a jetstream of water massaged his lower back.

It was 9:00 on a Saturday night, meaning the minions had the night off and could stay awake as late as they wanted. All day L had been working; repairing Brobot, fixing the kitchen's dripping tap, re-wiring Mimi's cable so she could watch her "Ultra Goomba Bros.", and training whenever he could. As you could imagine, it put quite the strain on L's body. So, he figured that he would use his night off to take a bath to help relieve some of that stress.

Mr. L sunk deeper into the water, dreamily looking about the surprisingly cheerful room. Castle Bleck's largest bathroom held quite the contrast to the other smaller bathrooms and the entire castle. Instead of everything being black and outlined in white, this bathroom was white and outlined in black. There was a large fogged window right next to the jacuzzi, which was in the far right corner of the room. In an L shape on the top left corner was a counter with two sinks. Right next to the door, which was in the bottom left corner, was the toilet. In the bottom right was a shower. The floor was tiled and had black fuzzy mats in front of the shower, the tub and the two sinks. The large mirrors over the sinks had a gold frame and the large tub had small bits of gold here and there. Fragrant candles and many shampoos, body washes and bubble baths sat in a basket along the sides of the tub. The only time anyone used the other bathrooms was if they had to; they were crowded with dirt, grime, a bit smelly and had the odd cockroach crawl out every now and then. This was the only updated, insulated, bug-free (sometimes a housefly would get in, but they didn't mind), and most of all, _clean_ bathroom they had.

Suddenly, the door opened. Dimentio put one foot in, saw L, then immediately backed out and slammed the door. "Geez, L! Lock the door if you're taking a bath!" Dimentio yelled from the other side.

L was flustered. Was he so stressed that he actually forgot to lock the door? Anyone could have walked on on him. Well, at least it was Dimentio and not Nastasia or _her_. The little green witch had been following him around and pestering him all day. The only time Mimi had left the mechanic alone was when he got that stupid show on for her, and each episode was only half an hour.

"O-oh, uh... S-sorry, man..." L stuttered. He was quite embarrassed. "Uh, if you really gotta go, you can... I'll turn around..." he offered, turning his body around in the tub so he faced the opposite wall.

Dimentio sighed and opened the door. "Thanks. I've hat to go since about four, but Nastasia forced me to help her with her paperwork. God, has that woman ever heard of a coffee break?" He asked, closing the door, locking it and turning to face the toilet.

L shrugged, then realized that Dimentio couldn't see him. "I dunno. But, if she made you work from then 'till now, then obviously not."

"Well, she said that I could go, but I had to stay on the main floor. So, I said 'forget it'. There is _no way_ I'm going in that _thing _she calls a restroom." Dimentio complained. "Last time I went in there, I saw two cockroaches, making _more_ cockroaches."

"What did you do?" L asked, faking interest. He didn't really care about the horny cockroaches. Instead, he was a little worried about his heart doing flip-flops in his chest. The last time it did that was the last time he was alone with Dimentio.

Dimentio sighed again. "I didn't do anything. In fact, I couldn't do anything. If a cockroach can survive a friggin' nuclear explosion, which they can, then my magic wouldn't even scuff their exoskeleton." He explained, zipping up his pants and walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

L felt his heart beat faster. It seemed that whenever they were alone, Dimentio almost totally let go. He was kinder, he wasn't such a stiff, he actually made sense to someone who wasn't high, he was _funny_, and he made L laugh harder than he ever had. It was like Dim was a completely different person, and L had found himself loving that different personality. First, like a brother. But now, he felt his heart beating for a different kind love.

L grabbed his towel and quietly stood up, wrapping himself with the cloth. He then walked up behind Dimentio.

Dimentio turned around. "What, you're done already?" Dimentio turned back to the sink. "Man, if took a bath, I'd be in there for _at least _an hour and a half."

Just the way the jester said that made L's heart swan-dive from his ribcage to his crotch. Knowing that he couldn't fight the urge much longer, L quickly wrapped his arms around Dimentio's middle.

"Uh, L? I know I'm a cuddle monster, but do we have to while you're only in a towel?" Dimentio asked uncertainly, trying as subtle as he could to pry L's arms off of him.

L straightened his back and turned Dimentio around by his hips so they were facing each other. L looked around quickly, then turned back to his friend.

"I... Sorry..." L whispered. Before Dimentio could ask why, L smothered his lips with a passionate kiss.

Dimentio's eyes were open wide. Even though his mask was still on, he could feel the heat from L's mouth on his. And, while hated to admit it, it was kind of turning him on.

After a few seconds L realized that Dim's face was still covered. He broke the kiss, quickly pulling Dimentio's mask off and going back to kissing the smaller male. This time, however, he let his hands travel over Dimentio's small body, touching him just right and stopping to rest or grope at perfect timing.

Dimentio fought with all his might to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed. He knew it was wrong to be kissing his best friend... but it felt so _right_. Why did it feel so right? Why wasn't he resisting? Why was he letting L make love to him? However it all became clear to him when L's towel dropped and he pulled Dimentio's pants down.

"Ah, L..." Dimentio moaned, pulling away from the kiss as L grinded up against his manhood. He then went back to kissing L, and licking his tongue.

While the two were kissing, L began easing the rest of Dimentio's clothes off his body, starting with his hat. Soon, both men were completely naked.

"Hey," L panted, breaking the kiss and ceasing his hip movements, "Whaddya say we take this to the bath, hm?"

Dimentio smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm _very _dirty."

(Da na na na, TIME LAPSE!)

"What?! No way you did that!" L exclaimed, looking at the man beside him in the bath tub.

Dimentio smiled. "Oh, yes I did. But, in the end they kicked my ass again, as usual." He sighed disappointingly. "Nastasia wasn't too happy about it, either."

L rolled his eyes. "She's not happy about anything. Now, come on," L began, pulling Dimentio closer to him, "Let's think happy thoughts, hm? 'Cause, I gotta say, that was the best bath of my life."

Dimentio and Mr. L were sitting in the jacuzzi together, reviewing their day.

Dimentio chuckled and nuzzled L's neck. "It relieved quite a bit of stress."

L nodded. "Oh, yeah. And that massage you gave me? Oh, Grambi, you're good."

Dimentio sighed. "Well, I used to work at a spa, so..."

"Ah, that's where it came from."

"Well, it was more of a spa, salon... thingy where you could bring your pet." Dimentio corrected, waving his hand in the air. Which, of course, sent bubbles flying everywhere.

L raised an eyebrow. "Pets?"

Dimentio laughed. "Dude, I had to learn how to massage a frigging goldfish. It was weird."

L laughed as well. Suddenly, Dimentio sat up and straddled L's waist in the steamy water.

L smirked. "So, what are we now, secret boyfriends? Lovers?"

Dimentio shrugged. "All of the above, I suppose?"

L smiled, placing his hands on Dimentio's hips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dimentio whispered, leaning down and kissing L gently. He then pulled away and rested his chest on L's while nuzzling his neck again and wrapping his arms around him.

L placed his arms around Dimentio. "What do we do now?"

"Go to bed?"

"You expect me to sleep alone after this?" L whined.

"No."

L thought for a moment before realizing what Dimentio meant. "Mine or yours?"

"Hmm, yours."

L smiled. This was going to be a fun night off.


End file.
